Same Position Not
by SolidDreamer
Summary: “May be you’re not the real Lacussama everyone idolizes, you’re an alien from the seventh galaxy who abducted her and took her place to learn about the earthlings… or may be you simply spend too much time with my brother.”


**Usually Cagalli is the one who accept advices about how she shouldn't hold her feelings alone, but now it's her turn to give that advice to someone else! **

**Sorry, don't have much to say at the moment, head full with school stuff, eheheh... Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, FANFICTION. See any thing that mention about owning there? I don't think so...**

**

* * *

**

**Same Position Not**

"You shouldn't hold your cry, you know..."

I spun my head towards my boyfriend's twin sister. Athrun and Kira forced her to escape to the orphanage about two days ago, since she had overworked herself... again. She was furious at first when she found out she couldn't get her hands on her work before next Monday, but after Kira went to his overprotective mode and Athrun gave her a long lecture about the importance to keep her health in order to govern Orb properly, she gave up and at the moment was accompanying me in the kitchen.

"Ara?"

"You heard me," she shrugged. "You shouldn't hold all your emotions inside."

"So you mean I have to act like you?" I re-asked her while checking on the roasted chicken. Sometimes Cagalli was hard to be figured out.

"Nyaah, of course not! Kira will surely get a heart attack if you act like me," she grinned. Both of us laughed afterward. One Cagalli was more than enough to cause Kira's adrenaline ran faster than it should be. "But, really, Lacus-san, you push yourself off the limit too many times. That can be VERY dangerous, trust me," Cagalli's face showed a serious expression, the expression that she used when she needed to face the press.

"Oh, look who's talking now…" I teased her. Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you don't have any emotion at all," she sighed. "May be you're not the real Lacus-sama everyone idolizes, you're an alien from the seventh galaxy who abducted her and took her place to learn about the earthlings…. or may be you simply spend too much time with my brother."

"What's the connection between spending too much time with Kira and… Umh, and keeping your emotions all alone?" I tried to search for a more suitable phrase, but wasn't able to find one.

"Oh, don't act so clueless about that!" Cagalli groaned. "You know my brother and his attitude. Sometimes he makes us feel that he has the biggest agony after all that happened in the war—"

"He does have the biggest agony. He wasn't prepared for a war, was he?" I knew it was so not like me to interrupt someone like that, but I wanted to defend Kira. Because, you see, everyone in this place—Athrun, Cagalli, and me—were trained to face a battle. We were the children who had been prepared to inherit the position of our fathers, we had been taught how to take care of our enemy. But Kira, he was just an ordinary kid who suddenly got dragged in to the war. And his unprepared condition made it hard for him to accept all the things that had happened along the war.

"Yes, he does. And that was the cause that made you and me to keep our problems inside, right?"

Silence crept in as I thought about the truth in Cagalli's words.

"Admit it, my friend," Cagalli put on of her hand on my right shoulder. "And please don't be stubborn. You know I'm a hard-headed person and I don't mind to have a debate with you even if it means that I'll have to stay here for one or more days."

"I surrender, Cagalli-san," a giggle escaped my lips. There would be no point in debating Cagalli, she was right after all. "It's Kira who makes us like this."

"Ha, told you," the blonde princess pout a triumphant smile on her face. "But don't blame him too much. It was our choice to be with him, ne?"

I nodded. Again, she was right.

"Do you know why I suddenly start this talk?" Cagalli pulled a chair and sat on it.

"Just because you want to?"

Cagalli was the type of person who would do what she wanted if she could. I thought she would only reconsider her act if the consequences might affect her people.

"Nope," she shook her head. "Because Kira asked me to."

I turned my face from the food which I was cooking. Kira asked Cagalli to give a talk about this problem to me? Well, that was…

"You know, Lacus? My brother is not that weak," Cagalli gazed at the view outside. The children were playing with Reverend Malchio. "He is a very strong guy. He fought both in the first and the second battle. He saved Orb more than once. He… he always give me the support when I need it most."

"You don't have to keep you cry just to please him," the Lioness continued. "And it will probably be better if you show him your fear. Because if he doesn't know what you are afraid of, how will he be able to help you?"

"I understand. It's just, I…"

"Athrun and I are also here, in case you don't want to burden Kira with your fear. Just give a call if you don't have the time to come to the Athha mansion, and tell me what's wrong. Or you can call the others if you want, it's up to you," Cagalli got up from the chair. "The point is, you don't need to keep you sadness alone. Just cry if you want to cry… and please don't return my words back to me," she warned. I wanted to laugh, but her serious expression forced me to hide it. Cagalli heaved a long sigh before she continued.

"…because our positions are different. I'm the head of Orb, I can't just cry every time I want to. I don't even dare to imagine what kind of reaction that will come from the people of Orb if they see me cry," that answer was so Cagalli-like. Her people before her, as it always were. "You, on the other hand, are just a plain civilian in this place. Nothing's wrong if you cry when you feel like to do it."

Okay, I admit defeat. I might be the captain of the Eternal, the daughter of Siegel Clyne, and the one who could change every single ZAFT soldiers' heart. However, here in Orb, I was not more than just a civilian. But if I must not hold my cry, so should the Chief Representative of Orb. Despite the fact that she was in the government and I was not, we were still had similarity in some other aspects. And that was why…

I smiled.

"I'll do it if you promise me one thing."

Cagalli gave me a suspicious look.

"What?"

"That you will do the same."

Cagalli groaned.

"Lacuuuuuuuus…!"

* * *

**Athrun: Do you know something?**

**Kira: What?**

**Athrun: Sometimes I think that those girls are stronger than us (gulped) …and that freaks me out**

**Kira: (looked around cautiously in case her sister were around) Yeah, that scares me too…**


End file.
